1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sexual assistance or marital aid devices and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for a sexual assistance device that may be easily held and controlled with the operator""s legs whereby the hands are left free.
2. Description of the Background
Prior art sexually assisting or stimulating devices, such as marital aid devices, generally require use of the hands and arms for supporting and controlling movement thereof. In many cases, it would be desirable to leave the hands and arms free while being able to support, manipulate movement, and control marital aid devices such as vibrators and the like, by exclusively using the legs. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to support and manipulate a variety of different types or shaped vibrators and the like exclusively using the legs.
Consequently, there remains a need for a sexual assistance or stimulating device, such as a marital aid device, that may be supported and physically moved using the legs alone. Preferably such a device would be flexibly constructed such that a wide variety of sexually stimulating elements could be interchangeably used and controlled. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention which provides solutions to these and other problems.
The sexual assistance device and method of the present invention overcomes numerous problems inherent in the prior art devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sexual assistance or marital aid device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a marital aid device that may be held and manipulated using the legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means operable for holding and manipulating a wide variety of vibrators and other devices using the legs.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the descriptions given herein, and the appended claims. It will be appreciated that any presented objects, features, and advantages are not intended to limit the invention but simply to provide an understanding of some of the benefits thereof.
Therefore, a sexual stimulation or sexual assistance device is disclosed that comprises two elongate members pivotally connected to each other at one end with a pivotal connection. A biasing element produces a biasing force between the two elongate members such that the respective ends of the two elongate members opposite the pivotal connection are biased away from each other. Each of the respective ends includes a respective support brace for supporting engagement with the legs of an operator. A sexually stimulating element is secured to the pivotal connection for receipt into an orifice of the operator, e.g. the operator""s vagina, whereby movement of the respective support brace for compressing and relaxing the two elongate members by the operator""s legs results in a translational movement of the sexually stimulating element for a longitudinal reciprocating engagement within the operator""s vagina. In one embodiment, the sexually stimulating element may comprise a vibrator.
A releaseable connection is preferably provided for connecting the sexually stimulating element to the pivotal connection whereby a wide variety of stimulating elements may be substituted. For instance, a method is provided for a substantially V-shaped sexual stimulation device having a pivotal connection for two elongate members that are biased outwardly with respect to each other comprising steps such as connecting a first sexually stimulating element to the pivotal connection, disconnecting the first sexually stimulating element, and then connecting a second sexually stimulating element to the pivotal connection.
Thus, another aspect of invention comprises a removeable stimulating element connector system for connection to the pivotal connection of the first member and a second member wherein the first member and the second member may be biased outwardly with respect to each other such that the connector system comprises a first tubular member for the connection, the tubular member defining a hole therein, a pin member receiveable into the hole removeably for securing the tubular member to the pivotal connection, and a first stimulating element affixed to the first tubular member. The first stimulating element may comprise a vibrator. The connector system may further comprise a second tubular member for the connection, and a second stimulating element affixed to the second tubular member. In one preferred embodiment, the first stimulating element is non-removeably affixed to the first tubular member. The non-removeable connection may further comprise a glued connection, a pinned connection, a riveted connecting, or any other type of permanent connection between the first stimulating element and said first tubular member.